


Working Late

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn sleeps at his desk a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

He had fallen asleep looking over mission plans and battle formations again. He sat hunched over his desk, his cheek against the cool metal as he softly snored. His data pad lay in standby mode near his hand, an animated little droid rolling around the screen.

Poe smiled at the sight, shaking his head. He set down a mug of caf on the desk, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder carefully to avoid startling him awake. The last time Finn had been woken up too fast; he had nearly broken Poe's nose. "Finn? Hey..?"

Finn woke up slowly, groaning as he slowly sat up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with a soft groan. "M'almost done," he murmured, "promise."

"That's what you said an hour ago," Poe reminded him.

"The Rebellion needs some serious help with some of their battle strategies," he countered.

He snorted at that. He rubbed Finn's back in a slow circle, leaning against his side. "It can wait. Your revisions and help have already saved a lot of lives out in the field; let yourself have some sleep at a proper hour, okay? Our bed is warm and waiting for you. So am I."

Finn sighed but soon relented, turning his data pad off before standing up. "You're twisting my arm with promises of warm beds, you know," he teased. He hummed, hugging Poe close around the middle.

Poe just laughed, pressing his forehead against Finn's.


End file.
